


Louder, Louder

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi cries during sex it's just a fact, Bondage, Come play, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rimming, face fucking, have some more filth, safe words, this is ten thousand fucking words of porn what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Akira is the loud one in bed.





	1. Voice

Back when things were still new, when they had just kissed and stared at each other with wide eyes before promptly ignoring each other for days—back then, he’d expected Akira to be quiet in bed. When he couldn't resist it anymore, guiltily jerking himself late at night, he imagined Akira would indulge in deep breathing and maybe a barely-there groan when he came. After all, he was generally a quiet guy.

It was quite the opposite.

Akira’s filter _vanished_ when they fucked. He said things that Goro could never imagine saying with a straight face, things like “your ass feels so fucking tight around my cock, Goro, you feel so good” and “I’m gonna fill you up, fill your hot ass with my come” and then somehow not even look flustered the next morning. 

When they fucked, Goro felt a mixture of second-hand embarrassment for the filth spewing out of Akira’s mouth, and pure heat from _oh god this is so hot how does he come up with these things._ He loved it despite himself, loved the dirty words Akira murmured into his ear while they grinded together, the loud shouts and moans that wrenched themselves out of Akira’s mouth when he threw his head back and came down Goro’s throat. Goro loved the loss of control he got to see in those moments when quiet, studious, smart-alec Akira turned into a goddamn porn star. He even loved the prickle of shame that swept over him in those loud moments, wondering if someone outside could hear them.

So maybe Goro had developed a bit of a dirty talk kink after a time. Who could blame him?

 

* * *

 

It happened like this:

Goro blushed and dropped his spoon when Akira slid him a refill of coffee and said “Drink up” in an innocuously friendly voice. Akira noticed.

Goro stammered when Akira spoke to him on the subway and they were mashed too close and Akira’s breath tickled his neck when he asked “What do you want to eat, Goro?” Akira noticed.

Goro nearly leapt out of his skin when Akira laid a hand on his shoulder one rainy night in Leblanc while Goro was stamping his wet shoes at the doorframe and said “You’re all wet, can’t have you dripping all over the floor” while presenting a towel. Akira noticed.

Goro fucking hated these lapses in control. And Akira _always_ noticed.

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t been able to see each other for a while now. Goro had a particularly tough case he was working on, and then Akira had exams for a week, and even when they _did_ see each other during that time, it was for Phantom Thieves business. If he ever wanted to catch Akira for a private word after a Mementos session, while the team was doubled over and panting with exertion in the attic, Morgana would fix him with a steely eye and tell him they all needed to get some sleep. Goro was so tired and overworked that he couldn’t even find the energy to jerk it most nights. He was getting grumpy and snappy and even his teachers started giving him a wide berth.

So, yeah, maybe he was a little tightly wound when Akira called him Friday night.

He put down his pencil and pushed aside his biology homework. Detective work, thievery, public appearances, _plus_ schoolwork—he was being drained to his core, and he felt like a walking zombie some days. He frowned at the caller ID—It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Akira, but a phone call instead of a text? That was unusual. Something could be wrong, and if Goro were to be honest, he didn’t have the energy to summon any type of sympathy for someone else’s problems. He was a bit of an ass, but at least he recognized that about himself.

He sighed and held the phone up to his ear. “Yes, Akira?” His voice came out more irritated than he had intended.

At first there was no answer, only breathing, and Goro scoffed. His focus was destroyed by a butt dial? He didn’t have time for this, it was already late and he was only halfway finished and he had already started to fall behind in biology, and—

“Goro,” Akira breathed.

Goro’s mind stopped racing. He knew what this was. He _recognized_ that tone of voice.

“ _Goro_ , I can’t sleep.”

Suddenly he couldn’t stay still. Goro shuffled in his chair, picked up his pencil and twirled it around his fingers nervously. “And how exactly am I to help you with that in the middle of the night?” He played dumb, made sure he sounded irritated.

“Goro,” Akira rumbled. “Don’t play dumb.”

He rolled his eyes and pushed his desk chair back, dropping the pencil again. “I’m busy, Kurusu.”

“Oh, I’m Kurusu now? You weren’t saying that last week… wait, two weeks ago? How long has it _been_ since we’ve—”

“Two and a half weeks,” Goro said automatically, then flushed.

“You haven’t been counting, have you?”

 Goro felt a phantom tickle from Akira’s chuckle in his ear, and he shivered.

“Besides, it’s your fault. I can’t sleep because I’ve been thinking about you,” Akira continued.

Goro swallowed thickly. “Yeah?” Akira’s voice dripped in his ear like rich syrup. He rubbed a palm over his crotch at the sound before realizing what he was doing and fisting it at his side.

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking about?”

Goro couldn’t stop himself from snorting. _Just get to the point so I can get back to studying._ “No need to be coy, Akira. I think it’s quite obvious.”

And then Akira, _damn him,_ Akira let out a low, shaky moan and Goro heard the rustling of fabric shifting—his mind supplied him with the image of Akira shaking the sheets off his bare legs, stretching his lithe body out on the bed and palming his hardening cock.

Goro didn’t realize his breath was coming faster until he heard Akira chuckle again. “You like when I moan for you, don’t you? You like my voice.”

Goro’s grip tightened on the phone. “I—what? You’re embarrassing yourself.” His hand inched over to his hip before he caught himself again.

“You think I don’t notice how much harder you come when I tell you how good you look with my dick splitting you open?” Akira’s voice was a breath in his ear, and beneath it Goro swore he could hear the obscene sound of skin stroking over skin.

Goro wanted to splutter, deny, hang up and get back to work, but _fuck,_ a broken whimper slipped from his throat and he never would have done that if he hadn’t been so _blue balled lately, damn it._

“I know,” Akira murmured comfortingly. “I know, Goro, it’s been hard. It must be _so_ hard to go almost three weeks without my cock inside you. I know how much you love it. I don’t even have to touch you. Just looking at it gets you going.” He moaned again in the way Goro knew he was twisting his wrist in that specific way, and Goro’s face turned red so quickly he almost slipped out of his seat.

“A-Akira,” he choked out, and then “Fuck it.” He fumbled his pajama pants off with one hand as best he could while gripping the phone to his ear. He didn’t want to lose Akira’s voice for a moment, not with those pants and whimpers coming from the speaker. He wrapped his hand around his dick with a small sigh of relief.

“Are you touching yourself, Goro?” Akira’s voice was silky in his ear. He waited a beat, and then “I’m waiting. Tell me.”

Just like that, a switch went off in Goro’s brain. He dropped his head back against the head of his desk chair and shakily said, “Yes. Akira. I’m touching myself.”

“You’re touching yourself to the sound of my voice, aren’t you? Good boy.” Akira moaned again, and Goro couldn’t help but echo it.

“I love hearing you,” Akira whispered. “I like knowing you’re touching yourself because of me. I wish I could see you right now, how fucking _good_ you look with your hand rubbing your cock, up and down, cupping your balls, biting your lip…”

Almost without meaning to, Goro mimicked his words into actions. He gasped as he rolled his balls in one hand and he tipped his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could use the other on his cock.

“That’s right,” Akira purred. “I’m doing it, too. Feels good, but not as good as when you’re doing it. You touch my cock just right, Goro. You love it too, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Goro panted, speeding his hand up. It was almost too rough, catching on the skin, but he didn’t want to pull it away even for a second to lick his palm.

“Come on, you know I want you to tell me.”

“I… I love it.” Goro closed his eyes at the burning embarrassment, but the heat in the admission turned him on even more.

“You love…?”

“Your… y-your… cock,” Goro managed to gasp out, shoving aside the embarrassment. “I love your cock, I love it, I need it—” he was babbling now, Akira _broke_ him with that dark voice and those delicious words, and he had been so pent up for so long—

Akira made a surprised sound of approval. “You _are_ desperate, aren’t you? I’ve never heard you say such things. My desperate boy. Desperate for my cock.” His breaths were getting ragged in Goro’s ear. “Tell you what, how about you come over tomorrow night? I don’t have any plans after school and I could celebrate the end of exams. Come over after work, and I’ll give you what you’re begging for.”

“Oh yeah?” Goro couldn’t help but snark, even as his eyes fluttered shut with a shiver. “And what is that?”

“My cock down your throat. My fingers playing with your ass, getting it good and wet for me so I can bend you in half and fuck you with your ankles on my shoulders. Nice and hard.” Akira was really moaning now, really getting into it, and he was loud enough that Goro had to fumble with the phone and turn down the volume to save himself from a lifetime of tinnitus. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Goro. I want to make you scream for me.”

Goro snorted, even as he shuddered at the words. “You’re more likely to be the one screaming.”

Akira’s laugh was shaky through a gasp. “True. I like the little sounds you make, though. They turn me on. Makes it even more special when you get loud for me.”

Goro turned his head in embarrassment and bit down on his lip as he felt himself getting close. He slowed his hand just a little, rubbing his palm over the head of his cock in slow circles that sent shivers through his spine. “You’re… so embarrassing,” he grit out.

“You like it, though. You like when I make you feel that way.” Akira hmmed for a moment, then flipped Goro’s stomach over when he said “Maybe you’d like if I humiliate you in other ways, hm? Want me to tie you up and force you to say all sorts of dirty things til I come on that pretty face? Maybe I’ll take pictures of the come dripping from your cock sucking lips and send them to all your coworkers, all your classmates, let them see what a dirty slut you are for me, all for me—”

Goro made a mortifying noise and then to his horror he was _coming,_ shaking and whining, holding the phone so tightly he was worried it would snap in his grip. “ _Fuck,_ Akira, I—” he choked out before he was too overwhelmed to speak at all.

He was reduced to gasps and pants as Akira’s moans got louder over the phone. He could tell he was close—his voice turned almost aggressive when he was on the edge, frantic and harsh.

“—gonna make you feel so good, Goro, you make me feel so good, I love when you make me come, I love hearing you come, _fuck—“_

In the end, Goro had to tab down his phone volume down several more times in fear that his _neighbors_ would hear Akira’s cries. He shivered with that same second-hand embarrassment that heated him up in all the wrong ways.

After they’d said their goodnights and hung up, he slumped in his chair, dazed. He resolved to finish his homework in the morning. There was no way he could get anything down now. He wiped himself up, got ready for bed and crawled into the futon. As much as he hated to admit it, he’d really needed that. The post-orgasmic haze softened and warmed him, made him smile into his pillow as he staunchly ignored the exact words that had set him off.

He was looking forward to Saturday.


	2. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have 4.5k worth of all filth, no plot. Mind the new tags!

Saturday evening came quickly enough. School and work had been difficult enough to keep Goro’s attention from wandering and anticipating the night to come, and it wasn’t until he was sitting on the subway to Yongen-Jaya station that his feet started to tap nervously.

Akira greeted him with a wide smile as the door to Leblanc swung open, and Goro smiled just as widely before he could bite it back. Akira slid him a cup of coffee—he had prepared Goro’s favorite just ahead of him arriving, and Goro felt affection spread through him at the gesture. He let their hands brush as he took the cup, and drank the sweetly bitter coffee to its dregs. 

His heart fluttered nervously when Akira locked the door and flipped the sign to the café; he then gave Goro a wicked grin and bounded up the stairs. Goro couldn’t help but roll his eyes and follow close behind, as if Akira had him on a leash, fixed on his every movement.

 

* * *

 

Goro sat in silence for a moment as Akira wound the deep red ropes around him, sliding tails through bights and pulling taught around his wrists, his forearms, and then separately, his ankles, all tied behind him. Goro kept his kneeled legs spread wide at Akira’s behest. Akira had spread towels under his knees to keep him relatively comfortable—they had learned their mistakes about that in the past. He was naked and a little cold, his cock soft and nipples hard in the late autumn air of the poorly insulated attic.

 “I want my safe word tonight,” he said at last, closing his eyes and shivering at the feel of Akira tying him. The slide of rope was gentle and yet sure, and he could feel the raw strength of it even as Akira soothed each piece of skin he covered with stroking fingers. “I’ve been…” Goro’s eyes skated to the side as he considered how much to say. “Stressed.” An understatement. Shido’s requests were getting increasingly common, and the extra strain of being a Phantom Thief made Goro’s self-control teeter on the edge of constant break down.

 Akira paused for a second before continuing to tie whatever complicated knot he was working on. “Oh, really? You want me to push you that hard tonight, huh?”

 Goro blushed, and knew that was surely the first blush of many for the night. “You made a lot of promises over the phone.”

 Akira finished with the rope and sat cross-legged in front of Goro, looking amused. “I would’ve classified those as threats, myself.”

 "That’s...” Goro swallowed and willed away his nerves. He met Akira’s eyes head on. “That’s why I want a safe word. I want you to…” He cleared his suddenly dry throat. “I want you to force it all out of me. I want you to _humiliate_ me—” Akira’s eyebrows shot up at that, but Goro didn’t stop. “I want you to take me apart until I can’t take it anymore. And then I want you to keep going.”

 Akira stroked his cheek with his thumb for a quiet moment, then kissed Goro’s lips. “You remember your safe word?”

“Mementos,” Goro said, steeling himself.

“Very good.” Akira’s gentle smile morphed into something vicious within the span of a blink, and Goro’s breath caught in his throat. “Let’s begin.”

Akira stood and brushed off his knees, stretching upwards and watching the way Goro’s eyes tracked the svelte twist of his body. He popped his back and smirked at Goro’s annoyed look. He knew how much Goro hated that, the bastard.

The annoyance was wiped from his mind when Akira grabbed at his hair and tilted his head back for a kiss. The height difference forced him to arch up, and Goro felt uncomfortably vulnerable with his throat bared. Akira’s tongue slid against his briefly and kindled heat in his belly.

“Well, now that I’ve got you where I want you…” Akira pulled back and paced agonizingly slowly in front of Goro.

Goro huffed and rolled his eyes. “Get on with it already.” He knew he was pushing it, and he wanted to see how far he could take his luck. He would’ve mimed checking a watch, but the sharp tug of rope as he tried to move his wrist made him half hard embarrassingly quickly. That… didn’t last long.

Akira _definitely_ noticed. His eyes swept downward to linger on how Goro’s dick was fattening against his thigh. “You’re not exactly in a position to complain,” he purred, settling back down in front of him. “After all, look at you. Tied up at my whim… I could do whatever I want to you. I could make you do whatever _I_ want.” Akira wet his lips with a quick dart of his tongue and watched Goro’s breath hitch. “And you like that, don’t you?”  
  
Goro didn’t answer. Akira didn’t seem to let that faze him; he moved forward, kissed him slow and wet, rubbed their cheeks together while purring like a cat, nuzzled at the soft spot between jawline and earlobe. Goro couldn’t help but relax into his touches and unclench his fingers from where they were grasping at rope. He let Akira’s scent fill him, the richness of coffee mingling with spices, a faint sharp wisp of deodorant, and Akira’s own natural scent. It was heady and just as delicious as the sweet taste of his mouth—Goro felt drunk on it, drunk on everything Akira gave him.

Akira’s mouth was warm on his then, pressing a tongue inside and then drawing back to suck at his lower lip, giving a teasing nip before diving back in and kissing him deeply. Goro groaned into the kiss and tilted his head back to make the angle easier for Akira, and Akira took everything he gave him and more.

Goro hated the whimper that escaped when Akira pulled back from him and licked his lips. “You taste so good,” Akira said, a small smile tugging at his reddened lips. “I could kiss you all night, if I didn’t have other plans.”

“What plans are those, I wonder?” Goro’s voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, and Akira merely glanced up at him with a twitch of his lips.

He trailed his hands over Goro’s throat, pressed just enough to make Goro tense and swallow hard. He held there for the barest of moments before he slowly dragged down to his nipples and rubbed delicate circles around them, not quite touching. He so close to where Goro wanted, it was torture.

Goro refused to give Akira the satisfaction of his reactions. He fought against himself for a moment, but he after what felt like an eternity of teasing circles he couldn’t stop from squirming and biting back a whine. As if waiting for him to break, Akira finally leaned forward and sucked a nipple sweetly into his mouth, thumbing the other roughly. Goro arched towards him with a sharp noise and Akira pulled away.

“Your nipples are so sensitive, just like a girl’s,” Akira laughed derisively, plucking at them before letting one finger travel down to rub against the wet spot at the very tip of Goro’s cock. “You get wet like a girl, too. So filthy.”

Goro glared daggers even as he felt his cock twitch at the words. “F…fuck you, Akira. That’s… you can’t say things like that. It’s. Embarrassing.” Akira _knew_ Goro hated how easily he got wet, how the first time they’d slept together he wouldn’t even let Akira look at or touch his cock for fear he’d make fun of it.

“Hmm. Yes. I don’t know why, though. It’s so fucking hot, all I want to do is use my mouth all over you.” Then Akira smirked. “Besides, why shouldn’t I tease you? While you’re trapped here with me staring and touching all I want? You want to squirm away and hide your leaking cock? You’re sweet and wet like a girl, but I know better.” At that, he wrapped his hand fully around Goro’s cock and jerked it roughly. Goro keened and arched up into—into air, because Akira’s hand was gone as quickly as it had come.

He panted as Akira chuckled. He had barely even been touched. He had only been tied up, admired, taunted and teased, and then a single touch riled him up until he could barely speak. He flushed with the shame of it, how _pathetic_ he was in that moment… yet Akira looked pleased with him, and he took a strange pride in that. It calmed the turbulent thoughts that would never leave him alone.

Akira shifted closer and nipped at Goro’s neck, along the side of it in just the right place and pressure to make Goro whine low in his throat.

“No m—”

“No marks,” Akira said softly. “I know.” He kissed at the delicate skin and moved below his collarbones. “Here is okay though, hm? No one else can see… but you’ll know what I did to you, even when you’re all buttoned up and TV-perfect. We’ll both know.” He bit down and sucked a dark bruise while Goro panted, continued downward with sharp bites.

He sucked hard at a nipple, then bit it and laved at it with his tongue. Goro twisted his head away and screwed up his eyes to stop himself from making any noise. He _hated_ how sensitive his nipples were, and refused to give Akira another ounce of satisfaction with it.

“In the morning,” Akira said conversationally as he pinched the other nipple, “I’m going to ravage your nipples. I’m going to bite them and clamp them until they hurt _so much_ , until you’re almost crying, and then you’re going to put on your pretty button down shirt and leave. And every time you move, every time your fancy shirt shifts over your nipples, you’ll feel so sensitive it hurts, and you’ll think of _me_.”

“Yes, I want that,” Goro gasped out, squirming. He wanted pressure on his cock, wished he had pants on so he could at least feel that friction, but all he had was the cool attic air brushing his straining erection.

Akira kissed him hard on the mouth and stood. He undressed over Goro’s hungry eyes. Of course, he also took a moment to ruin the mood and strike a ridiculous model pose once he had flung his clothes to the side. Goro rolled his eyes and scoffed, even if he privately admitted the exaggerated curve of Akira’s body was appealing. Who was embarrassing themselves now?

Then Akira was back on his knees with Goro, groping at his thigh and nipping at his neck. Goro tilted his head to the side to allow him to suck another deep red mark under his collarbone.

Then, with no further preamble, Akira’s hand was on his cock at last. Goro arched upward, bit at his lip and keened at the smooth strokes. Akira’s hand felt warm and tight, and when Goro looked down he whimpered at the sight of his reddened cockhead slipping back and forth under Akira’s hand, blushed at how big he looked with Akira’s fist stretching around his girth.

Akira bit him harder and Goro yelped. He trailed his lips back down to his nipples, nipping harshly along the way, and just about _ravaged_ them, using tongue and far too much teeth. It was agony with how sensitive he was and his breath came harsher at each bite. He couldn’t help but arch his back into it, even though it _hurt_. He jolted as Akira’s free hand smacked his thigh, hard. Again. Again. _Again._ It stung and throbbed and the sound rang out in Goro’s ears, filled his brain with noise and pain and _oh god so good._ Everything hurt; his nipples felt raw, his thigh was on fire, his lip pricked with blood where he bit into it. His knees felt sore even with the towels protecting them from the bare floor.

It was too much. His mind went blissfully blank.

The words burst out of him then. “No, I can’t handle any more, I can’t, I _can’t_ , please st—” Goro choked out, unable to stop himself.

Akira hesitated, _damn him to hell_. “Do you want me to…”

Goro snarled in frustration as he came back to himself. He could murder him in this moment. “Did you hear me say my safe word? No? Then _don’t. Stop.”_

Akira breathed sharply through his nose, looked shocked for a moment before rearranging his face back to something menacingly pleased. “As you wish.” He slowed his strokes for a moment, ran the dangerous edge of a nail along the side of Goro’s cock so that Goro twitched away in trepidation. He pulled his hand away to spit into it and returned to pump Goro’s cock.

Goro groaned softly and tipped his head forward. He couldn’t help but chance a look between Akira’s legs. His cock was heavy and thick, untouched but hard just from touching Goro. He let his eyes slip shut. Just looking at Akira’s cock made him feel closer, and he didn’t want to come. Not yet. He knew there was so much more waiting for him this night. Anticipation filled his gut and warmed him down to his toes.

Akira knew exactly how to break him down with just his hand. He rubbed just the way Goro liked it, at the tempo and speed that made Goro shake every time. It seemed like he was rushing it, though. He was touching Goro the way he did when he was ready to make him come. Goro bit his lip and breathed harsh through his nose, confused and more than a little ashamed at how his body was getting so close already.

He met Akira’s eyes and shuddered— his expression was _burning._ Akira looked like he wanted to devour him. His teeth were bared hungrily as he stroked, the muscles in his arm beginning to sweat with the brutal pace. Slick sounds of his spit and Goro’s precome filled the air and made Goro hunch his shoulders and turn his head away at how fucking obscene it sounded. He couldn’t help but start to shudder, start to twitch his hips. He didn’t want to, but _fuck,_ it felt so good he wanted more, more.

He felt himself start to crest and struggled to hold himself back even as his vision got fuzzy around the edges, staring at Akira with wide eyes.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Goro begged. The words wrenched out of him. “ _Please_. I don’t want—” But this time, Akira didn’t stop. He ruthlessly stripped Goro’s cock with that dark, hungry look until Goro was twisting his body in the ropes, trying to buck into his hand without meaning to.

“Akira,” he nearly sobbed. Hot wetness pricked at the corners of his eyes, matched the drool of his cock. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel ashamed of the noises ripping from his throat. “Please,” he choked before coming hard and silent.

He coated his own stomach with streaks of milky come and trembled under Akira’s touch.

“That’s it,” Akira breathed, kissing the sweaty skin at Goro’s temple. He dragged his fingers through the warm come glistening on Goro’s skin and then lifted them to Goro’s mouth, resting them against his lips.

“Clean yourself up,” he murmured. Goro parted his lips obediently, but Akira didn’t dip them inside like he expected, choosing instead to smear over Goro’s lower lip.

“Work for it.”

Goro shivered and ducked his head, chasing after Akira’s fingers. He felt like a dog and knew he looked ridiculous, frustrated that he couldn’t use his hands to grab at Akira’s because they were bound behind him, clenching at rope.

Finally, Akira let his fingers be captured and Goro sucked them and shook at the feeling and the taste and the knowledge that _yes_ , Akira had him, Akira was in charge and Goro could do nothing but tremble under him.

As soon as he could speak without gasping, Goro said, “I didn’t want to come, _fuck,_ I’m not… I’m not _done,_ why did you—” He felt frustrated, but more at himself than Akira.

Akira gave him a hard-edged smile—he had a lot of smiles, and this…this was one of Goro’s favorites. “I didn’t say you were done. You _can_ get hard again, can’t you?” He trailed a finger silkily over Goro’s cheek.

Goro jolted as Akira’s hand returned to wrap around his soft dick and tug. It _hurt,_ and not in the fun sexy way. “I. Yes. I can, but it might take a whi—fuck, ah, Akira, I can’t think when you’re doing—that.”

Akira ran his thumb along Goro’s slit, still wet from his orgasm. “Good. I don’t want you to think.” He leaned over and sweetly kissed Goro’s forehead in a dizzying juxtaposition with the dark intent in his voice. Then he kissed wetness from Goro’s cheeks and Goro realized he was crying. His head swam and he knew he must look a mess: arms bound behind him, knees forced wide exposing every part of him, spatters of come drying on his stomach, face and chest splotchy red with lust and embarrassment and tears.

Goro squirmed as best he could in his bonds, choking back more tears. “I—it’s too much, I need a few minutes, I _can’t_ yet, Aki— _ah!”_

Akira thumbed around the head of his still-soft dick, humming contemplatively. His touches were relatively gentle, but still sent sparks and jolts through Goro. Somehow, without him allowing it to, his cock twitched.

“There we go,” Akira breathed, sounding pleased.

“Fff… fuck. Can you at least untie me?” Goro squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed out as Akira continued his gentle touches. The sensations were too much. The pain was flickering into pleasure, and his cock started to plump and fill out in Akira’s hand.

Akira let go, and Goro couldn’t figure out if the noise he made was in relief or dismay. “I can do that, yes. You’ve been very good for me, Goro.” He moved behind Goro and worked on the knots keeping his arms stiff behind him and his ankles bound. “You deserve a reward. Of course,” he laughed a little as he tugged on the ropes, “this is as much for me as for you. I want you on my bed.”

Red coils slithered to the floor. Goro tilted his head back and closed his eyes at the feel of rope sliding over his sensitive skin. He couldn’t see his arms, but he knew they were covered in stark red patterns.

Akira breathed deeply through his nose then and said, “Beautiful. Goro, you look so beautiful. Always do, but especially like this.”

Goro felt stuck between preening at the praise and flushing in embarrassment. He ended up in some strange mixture of the two, feeling pride and shame curdle in his gut. It felt better than it should’ve—he knew he was a sick fuck. At least Akira was a sick fuck, too.

Akira helped him to his feet and Goro stumbled and grabbed onto his shoulders.

Akira chuckled. “I’ve got you, babe. Come on, to the bed.” He maneuvered the two of them until Goro tipped over onto the bed, let himself sprawl over the sheets. The stretch felt good in his cramped muscles. “There we go, there’s my good boy.” He was running his hands over Goro’s skin soothingly, massaging the imprints coiled around his limbs, and Goro closed his eyes and sighed. He melted into the bed as Akira kept murmuring sweet words, saying “You’re so good for me Goro, always” and “Your skin is so soft, so lovely” and then the sweet words turned filthy, turned into “I like having you on my bed, debauched and ready for more” and “You make me so hot, you make me so hard, I want to rub myself all over you.”

And then he did. Akira draped his body over Goro’s, rubbed his hands along his chest and pressed their cocks together, lowering himself until everything was just Akira’s skin on his. Goro hissed and clenched his jaw at the feeling—his dick was still half mast, and still felt raw.

Akira slid his body up until his knees caged Goro’s shoulders. “I did say you’ve been good. It’s about time for your reward.”

Goro’s mouth started watering pathetically the moment Akira tilted his hips towards him, and he was instantly desperate for it. He could never get enough of Akira’s cock. Akira could snap his fingers, point to his dick, and Goro would come running—not like he would ever tell him that. He had to keep _some_ pride.

Akira nudged the blunt head of his cock against Goro’s lips, but when Goro parted them he slid it away in mimicry of his fingers before.

“I’m not sure if you want it quite enough,” he purred. His eyes were dark on Goro’s.

“Shut up, you know I do,” Goro bristled. Akira was such an _asshole._

Akira slapped Goro’s cheek with his dick, _hard._ It should’ve been ridiculous, a porn star move, but Goro’s breath hitched and his eyes glazed over. “Don’t be a little bitch, Goro.”

Goro closed his eyes and _whimpered_.

“You like that, hm? A good slut for me, a little bitch for my cock?”

Goro squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The words felt humiliating and washed heat through his body, prickles of shame and lust that made his face tingle. He parted his lips, wet them with his tongue, felt a thrill in how Akira’s face fell slack with want at the sight of his tongue so close to his cock. “I do want it. Akira. You know I do. You know I want it… want your cock in my mouth, want you to fuck my mouth, want you to _fuck me._ ” Now that he’d started, he couldn’t stop rambling. And then, finally, Akira saved him and slid his cock inside, dipped his hips down so the weight of it brushed deliciously along Goro’s tongue before pulling back, letting the wet tip rest against Goro’s plump lower lip for a moment. Then back in, barely deeper than before, working himself into Goro’s mouth.

He moaned then, and it was one of Goro’s favorite Akira moans—the first one of the night, the shuddering one he released when he’d just started to feel good, _really_ good. Goro closed his eyes at the sound, muffled a whimper against the smooth hot skin of Akira’s dick as he slid in again and again, a little deeper this time, holding each thrust a little longer inside Goro, stuffing his mouth.

“Fuuuck, Goro. Your mouth is so good. You’re just made for this, aren’t you? Made for my cock?”

Goro whimpered around it again and gasped for air when Akira pulled back. A chain of saliva connected the two of them until Goro’s words broke it. “Yes, I’m.” He squirmed, blushed, looked away, but Akira tipped his head back towards him with a hand in his hair, rubbed the wetness of his cock against Goro’s cheek. Goro took a deep breath and met his eyes, burning with embarrassment.

He knew what Akira wanted, and he couldn’t help but give in.  “I’m made for your cock. I love it in my mouth. Please, I want it, please don’t stop.” His voice was the barest of whispers, but the pride and awe in Akira’s face made the degrading words worth it.

Akira slid back inside Goro’s mouth, deeper this time, faster, really fucking his face now. Goro gulped for air when he could, breathed harshly through his nose each time Akira pulled back before slamming forward. Akira was moaning near constantly now, chasing his pleasure in Goro’s mouth, his throat, the long wet slide of his tongue. Goro couldn’t do anything but take it.

Just as Goro’s toes began to tingle in anticipation of Akira’s orgasm, he pulled out and shifted back so he was sitting next to Goro. Goro’s vision swam as he caught his breath. Akira laughed at the expression Goro gave him.

“You look almost _betrayed._ You like my cock that much?”

“You know I do,” Goro said again, stuck between glaring and looking dumbly devoted. He hated that he slid towards the latter, but the warmth spread delightfully through him at Akira’s pleased noise.

“You’ll get more of that later.” Akira kissed him. Their tongues tangled together wet and dirty before he pulled back and slid down Goro’s body. Goro’s cock twitched but he bypassed it, instead choosing to run his tongue over his balls. It tickled a little and Goro jumped. Then Goro jumped again as he nosed lower, continuing downwards.

He fisted both hands in Akira’s hair and pulled to no avail. “What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed.

Akira’s eyes were dark as he pressed a wet kiss to Goro’s inner thigh. “You know what I’m doing.” He bit down and sucked a painful red mark.

Before Goro could say anything more, a strange slippery sensation trailed along the cleft of his ass. Akira hoisted Goro’s legs over his shoulders and oh fuck, that was his tongue tickling at the rim of his asshole.

They’d tried this, once. They hadn’t even made it this far before Goro had shoved Akira away in disgust, shooing him to go brush his teeth. _It’s too embarrassing for you to do this to me,_ he’d said at the time.

He should have guessed this would happen tonight.

Goro panicked for just a split second, but Akira noticed. Of course Akira noticed. He always kept himself so in tune to Goro’s reactions. Akira paused, kept their eyes locked, clearly waiting to see if he would safe word. Then Goro swallowed hard and nodded, and he felt Akira’s breath back against his most intimate of areas.

Akira was teasing at him with just the barest tip of his tongue. It felt _bizarre,_ like nothing else Goro had felt. Goro squirmed, and then stopped because that was _rubbing his asshole_ against Akira’s _tongue_ … and then started again because fuck, he couldn’t _not._ His hands fisted in Akira’s curls again, but this time he was holding him in place.

Akira’s tongue flattened against him then, lapped at his skin and gave his hole a sloppy kiss. Goro could feel an amused huff of air brush against his wet skin, and he realized he was making a long keening noise _._ He threw an arm over his scorching face and kept the other hand clenched in Akira’s hair as Akira’s tongue continued to wriggle against him. The very tip of his tongue forced its way inside and Goro practically _yelled_.

This was so fucking weird. This was so uncomfortable, and _shameful,_ too dirty, and Goro was moaning like a bitch, like the slut Akira told him he was. Akira did strange things to him. He made him smile over coffee and hold his hand under tables and, on a less sweet note… he stuck his tongue in Goro’s ass.

Goro had no idea how long Akira rimmed him for. His mind drifted from him, floating as his body succumbed to pleasure. Each lick of Akira’s tongue sent sparks through him, each shallow push inside sent shudders up his spine. Then Akira was back at his mouth, kissing him, and Goro couldn’t even find it in him to push him away after that filthy act. He flinched when Akira’s tongue swept into his mouth, but it didn’t taste like anything except musk and sweat.

Akira pulled back. His face was red and sweaty. He looked almost as turned on as Goro felt, and Goro heard a creaking of the mattress as Akira rolled his hips, seemingly unable to stop himself.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Akira whispered. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Goro panted. “I’m ready. Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come ;D


	3. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Now: the fuckening

Akira looked at Goro fondly and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “You really think I’m going to give in that easily?”

“I could say the same to you,” Goro bit out. He buried his fingers in Akira’s thick hair. It wasn’t even sweaty yet, a far cry from Goro’s. He carded his fingers through the thick curls, and Akira leaned into the touch for a moment before grabbing his wrists and pinning them to either side of Goro’s head.

“You keep these here,” he said.

“Or what?” Goro shot back. Akira’s grip tightened, grinding into Goro’s bones. It _hurt._

“You don’t want to find out.” Akira’s eyes looked _dangerous_ in that moment. Goro suddenly knew how it felt to be a shadow at Akira’s gunpoint, being told to give up his money or his soul in exchange for his life.

He swallowed and said nothing, but left his hands where they were when Akira pulled back.

Akira looked pleased. “There we go,” he whispered, leaning forward to peck Goro on the lips before settling back on his hips again. “You submit to me so prettily. You’re such a pretty boy.”

And then Goro was whimpering because Akira was—Akira was rubbing his ass along the line of Goro’s cock, and it was lighting up Goro’s body and getting him hard enough that his breath was stolen away. Precome welled up at the head of his dick, smearing over Akira’s skin, making Akira swear loudly.

They’d never done… _that_ before. Not that way. Akira always fucked Goro, and Goro had never _considered…_ he’d never _thought.._.

“You like that?” Akira breathed, tipping his head back to the ceiling and exposing the tendons on his pale neck.

Goro couldn’t even answer. His breath hitched in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to grab Akira’s hips and pull them tighter against him.

He kept his hands where they were.

“Answer me.”

Goro couldn’t talk, couldn’t barely even _think,_ he could only feel in this moment. Still, somehow his mouth managed to obey Akira’s command. “Feels so good.” His voice was hoarse. “So good. Akira. God, it’s… your _ass,_ fuck, _Akira._ ”

“Still using your words? Clearly I haven’t teased you enough.” Akira slowed his rhythm, undulating his hips sensuously. A strangled noise escaped Goro’s throat, and Akira hummed. “There we go. That’s what I want. Let yourself go. I want to hear your pretty little noises.”

Goro couldn’t. He couldn’t be like Akira, couldn’t let go and moan in abandon. “I…” he said, turning his head into the pillow and shaking with the struggle of keeping his arms motionless and bent up beside his head. He tried to focus his breathing.

Akira tutted and slowed even more. He kept unnerving eye contact, but Goro couldn’t tear his eyes away. Akira’s face was a work of art. “You want me to keep going? How can I, if I don’t know how good you feel?”

“You know I feel good. Don’t fucking _stop.”_

“Hm.” Akira sat up so he was straddling him inches above his cock, the muscles in his thighs tensing with the effort of his awkwardly raised position. Goro’s whole body arched upward towards him before he could stop himself. Akira pushed his hips down hard with his hands, digging nails into Goro’s bones until Goro gasped. “No can do. Won’t you moan for me, Goro?”

“I can’t,” Goro whispered.

Akira shook his head and _laughed._ “What a shame. Guess you won’t be fucking me today.”

Goro’s eyes shot open with a betrayed look. “Wh— _Akira,_ what—you can’t just—” Just like _that?_ No, that wasn’t fair, he had barely even given Goro a _chance—_

Akira slapped him across the face. It stung. “I can do whatever I want, _Goro._ I can do whatever the fuck I want to you right now, and you won’t stop me. Because you want me to.”

Goro’s eyes felt wet and a traitorous tear slipped down his temple. Akira rubbed it with a thumb. He wasn’t wiping it so much as smearing it onto Goro’s face, showing Goro that _yes,_ he saw how pathetic Goro was in this moment and _yes,_ he wasn’t going to let Goro forget it. The thought made another tear fall, and this time Akira swiped it with his forefinger and rested it against Goro’s lips. Goro sucked his finger into his mouth obediently, tasting the salt of his desperation on Akira’s warm skin.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Akira whispered into his ear. His breath tickled. “One of us is still getting fucked tonight. I know that what you _really_ want is for me to stretch your ass around my cock.”

Goro breathed out long and slow, spread his legs and bent his knees without a second thought. He flushed red when Akira chuckled and raised his eyebrows at him. “I said you’re going to get fucked, but I didn’t mean _now._ My little slut,” he said fondly, petting Goro’s thigh before trailing a blunt nail up towards his cock, digging into the hollow of his innermost thigh.

And then Akira was moving down and kissing the wet tip of Goro’s cock, and Goro didn’t even have time to draw in a breath before Akira’s mouth was around him, hollowing his cheeks and using the perfect amount of suction. He wasn’t teasing, wasn’t starting slow. He even let Goro arch into his mouth, hummed happily as Goro writhed and panted under him.

Goro looked down at him. Akira’s eyes were closed, his mouth stretched prettily around his cock, bobbing up and down in increasing tempo. Goro had just come so recently, but he felt himself start to crest again. It rose in him slowly, twisted up through his body and he gasped out a warning—Akira pulled away, worked his hand slickly along Goro’s cock until he was coming again, crying a little with the feeling of coming twice in so little time, crying at the knowledge that Akira was probably going to make him come _again_ tonight.

Goro gasped and shook, coated in sweat and come and somehow still aching for more, red bite marks littering his shoulders and chest.

Akira pulled back then and flashed Goro a brief wicked smile. He leaned over and reached to the floor beside the bed, his body making a graceful muscled arc that Goro couldn’t help but admire. He was beautiful, perfect, everything Goro could have wanted. When he was back over Goro, he was holding his phone, and suddenly he looked less beautiful than _devilish_.

“No. Nonononono,” Goro was saying, but Akira positioned the phone _just_ so and snapped a picture. He’d turned the shutter sound on, probably just for this moment so Goro could hear the moment he was captured. He’d done it ahead of time, thinking of doing this to Goro, _planning_ it… Goro swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut. For a second he imagined how he must look in that picture, and then willed the image away because he didn’t think he could think about it without combusting.

Akira thumbed at his phone some more as Goro squirmed. He ached to grab at Akira, but he kept his hands above his head—he could only guess at how cruelly Akira would react if he moved them.

“Now, who should I send this to…”

Goro knew he was bluffing. He _had_ to be bluffing.

“Maybe Yusuke? Hm, no, he would probably just show up tomorrow with a… _surprisingly_ tasteful wall-sized painting of you.” He considered again and then shot Goro an absolutely lascivious smile. “How about Sae Niijima? A nice mixture of colleague and relation to friend group, there. How do you think she would react? To get a message from me, her innocent sister’s friend, and to open it up and see…”

“Stop,” Goro whimpered, squirmed at the feel of come cooling on his stomach, but Akira didn’t spare him a second.

“…and see Tokyo’s favorite Detective Prince, utterly debauched and blushing head to toe. You think she would be scandalized? Hmm… or maybe she would like it. Maybe she’d save it to her phone and—”

“ _Akira_ ,” Goro beseeched, and Akira smiled and came to him with a kiss, dropping his phone on the bed. He left it within range of Goro’s hands—testing him, Goro knew. He kept his arms still.

“Or maybe I’ll just send it to you, and you can look at it while you’re jerking off and think of me,” he whispered against Goro’s lips. “Maybe I’ll make it my lock screen so I can see your naked body all the time, and maybe when I pull out my phone during class to check our Phantom Thieves texts, the guy who sits behind me will be lucky enough to see your gorgeous cock. Maybe he’ll think about it at night while jerking off.” He licked a trail down Goro’s neck and went back to nipping and sucking his sore nipples. Goro panted and squirmed in pain. “Maybe I’ll take out my phone to show Ryuji and Mishima something and I’ll go to unlock it and they’ll see how much of a slut you are for me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Goro couldn’t say anything in response to that. He felt hot all over, and he couldn’t even tell at this point if it was in arousal or humiliation, didn’t even know if he could classify the roil of emotions he was feeling. He was still panting from the frankly _amazing_ head Akira had given him.

Akira lowered his hips against Goro’s again and exhaled long and soft. Goro twitched at Akira’s hipbone digging into his soft cock, but he wouldn’t cry again. He wasn’t going to keep giving Akira the satisfaction.

“God, you make me so hot, Goro. Can you feel what you do to me?” Akira rocked their hips together and Goro panted at the slow drag of Akira’s rock hard cock against his hip. “You feel how hard you make me? I love looking at you like this. You’re just so filthy, you let me debauch you and take you apart…”

“I need it,” Goro whispered before he could stop himself.

“I know,” Akira said with an almost sweet smile. “I’m here to take care of you.” And with that, he pushed Goro’s legs up with one hand and dipped inside with the other. Goro was still loose from earlier, and he opened up for Akira’s slender fingers with almost no tensing.

He knew exactly where Goro’s best spots where, knew where to curl his fingers and knew when to thrust deep with three fingers as Goro’s hips rolled against his hand, feeling Akira’s knuckles against his rim with every thrust and twist. Akira fingered him tirelessly, shot a dark look up at Goro, and his expression was just too much.

Goro came again, somehow. His come lazily dripped rather than shot out, coated Akira’s fingers with thin streaks of pearly fluid. He couldn’t stop groaning and thrashing, and was suddenly afraid Akira would keep going _again—_ he didn’t know if he could do that again. This time, Akira left his cock blessedly alone.

His body convulsed again with aftershocks as Akira kissed him deep, slipped him tongue. He could barely handle any more touch, but Akira wouldn’t leave him be. He was equal parts sweet and wicked, kissing Goro closed-mouthed and delicate before pinching a nipple between his thumb and index nails and leaving crescent moon marks on his skin. His nails striped his chest with pink as he sucked at Goro’s ear tenderly. He made Goro sigh and yelp in turns, seemed to derive satisfaction from the multitude of emotions he could make flit over Goro’s face in any given moment.

And then Akira gave him what he’d been waiting for all night. He rubbed the head of his cock against Goro’s wet hole and Goro felt his hole flutter at the sensation. _Yes, this._ Finally, this.

Akira pressed inside slow and heady, and Akira’s shaky moan filled Goro just as much as his cock did. Akira threw his head back and panted as he seated himself all the way. It felt good, but Goro was wrung out from three ( _three, how had he managed to come_ three _times)_ body-wrecking orgasms and couldn’t really summon up another erection. Instead, he watched how Akira trembled and clenched his jaw. He squeezed himself around Akira’s cock just to get another reaction.

Akira’s eyes flew open and he grasped Goro’s hips hard enough to bruise, _snarled,_ and drew out slowly only to _slam_ back in. Goro arched his back into it, away from it, he couldn’t tell—all he could do was take the punishing rhythm Akira was giving him.

And Goro… gave in. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned _loud_ and with abandon and Akira grinned savagely. “I knew you had it in you. So proud of you. Mm, fuck Goro, you feel so good. You sound so good. Your pretty little interview voice, wrecked just for me.”

A louder noise wrenched itself from his throat. He’d never made a moan quite like that before, broken and wild and he couldn’t imagine how it could sound anything but ridiculous, but Akira moaned back in response and hitched Goro’s hips up, moving in a perfect rolling rhythm that hit Goro in all the right spots.

“You’re such a little slut,” Akira said, but the fondness in his voice belied his words. He sounded out of breath.

Goro arched his hips up into Akira’s next thrust, and Akira moaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Akira’s next thrust was harder, _perfect,_ hitting Goro almost painfully, his hips snapping into the soft skin of Goro’s inner thighs. Goro alternated between clenching his fists and helplessly grasping at the sheets beside his head, twisting his hands in the cheap cotton as he writhed. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Akira breathed, his mouth dropping open in another moan as he thrust again, slow but deliciously hard. Goro didn’t _feel_ beautiful—he felt covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and neck, but he smiled savagely and arched his back, reveled in the way Akira’s gaze raked down his chest (much like his nails had earlier, and Goro reveled in that, too, reveled in the lasting sting).

Goro moved his hips up into Akira’s again, squirmed until he could lift one leg up and hitch it over Akira’s shoulder. Akira’s gray eyes _burned_ into his at that, his mouth falling open in that way Goro _loved,_ in that way that meant he was starting to feel really, _really_ fucking good.

And just like that, Akira was fucking him hard and fast, faster than before, his hips slamming against Goro in ways that would surely bruise, one hand loosely (too loosely, in Goro’s opinion) holding Goro’s throat. Goro swallowed, knew Akira could feel his throat working under his hand and gave him a devious smile at the almost desperate look Akira gave him.

Akira got louder and louder, somehow, his voice echoing against the walls until Goro felt like he was burning up. Did Akira have no shame at all? Goro felt like anyone outside would be able to hear them even with the windows being blessedly closed—perhaps irrationally, but he couldn’t help worrying. Akira noticed him glancing at the windows and smirked. Goro hated how easy he was to read in this moment. Akira could get anything out of him when they fucked, which was frankly a little concerning.

“Should I open my windows, then? Let everyone in the neighborhood know how good you’re getting fucked?” He breathed.

Goro found it in himself somehow to snort, pushing through the blush and the pleasure arcing through him to force out, “A little confident there, are you?”

Akira huffed out a laugh. “You’re such a brat sometimes. No need to pretend, Goro. I know how much you love my cock. How much you crave it, how you want it all the time.”

It was embarrassing, but it was true, so Goro didn’t say anything in response. Akira didn’t follow up on his threat to open the windows, of course—he couldn’t leave Goro alone for a second. He consumed Goro, let Goro consume him in turn. The room reeked of sex and sweat and it was heady, made Goro’s every sense buzz in the knowledge that _yes,_ he was getting fucked _just right._ The sight of Akira above him, eyes shut in ecstasy and face red and sweaty, filled Goro with a strange sense of pride. Akira didn’t show this face to anyone else. No one else could make Akira feel this way.  

Akira’s moans were reaching a fevered pitch as he bent over Goro to kiss at his throat. Goro’s leg burned at the stretch, but he barely focused on it—he was too into the way Akira was biting and licking at his skin. His noises were muffled against Goro’s skin now, and he almost missed them. He could feel heat filling him in every part of his body, couldn’t stop his own groans and pants that sounded too loud in his ears.

“I’m gonna come, I’m… _fuck, Goro._ I’m gonna come so fucking hard in you, gonna fill you up like a little bitch…” Words were spilling out of Akira’s mouth almost faster than he could say them, his stream of consciousness filling Goro with uncontrollable shivers. And then he fulfilled his promise, his come shooting into Goro as he yelled out and shook. His head hung low and he groaned long and loud and wild as his hips slowed but continued to thrust hard into Goro’s ass.

And then, hips still but not pulling out, cockhead pressing against Goro’s prostate with perfect pressure, he worked Goro’s cock _hard._ It was so sore and he could barely get it up, but then, somehow, he was coming, weak and dry. It felt bizarre, orgasming with no ejaculation, and tears flooded Goro’s eyes with the sensation wringing every ounce of energy from his body. It hurt more than anything else Akira had done to him today. He let out a single sob and Akira kissed him at once, soothed him with his lips.

Akira’s cock was finally softening. He collapsed onto Goro heavily. Their chests heaved together as Akira buried his face in Goro’s sweaty neck, licked at it in kittenish motions until Goro squirmed and pushed him away.

Akira chuckled and pulled out slowly. Goro winced and then made another face at the sensation of come wetly slipping out of his stretched hole—but the awed expression on Akira’s face made up for it. He spread his legs wider, let Akira take a good look. “See what you did to me?” he breathed, and smirked at the hitch in Akira’s breath.

Akira's mouth dropped open and he visibly shuddered as Goro grasped at one cheek and spread himself open, another wave of come slipping out. 

“You’ll be the end of me,” Akira said with a small smile, and Goro’s heart plummeted.

If only he knew.

( _Did_ he know?)

(He couldn’t know.)

They wrapped their limbs around each other in the afterglow, and Akira laid the softest, gentlest kiss Goro had ever received on his lips. “Goro.” Akira paused. “I… you know I…”

“I know,” Goro whispered. “I know. Me too.”

The words hung unspoken between the two of them as they pressed as close as they could, chest to chest, heartbeats slowing against each other. Goro felt warm and safe, and it felt right in ways he had never experienced before.

* * *

 

It was late, and the exertion had gotten to both of them. Goro had almost managed to drift off with their arms around each other before Akira managed to step out of bed to turn the light off, then crawled back under the covers with Goro. “Can I be little spoon?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Goro acquiesced without a word, letting Akira turn and nestle against him. He wrapped an arm around Akira, buried his face in his hair and clutched at him tightly. He smelled of sweat and sex and faintly of floral shampoo.

He waited for Akira’s breathing to even out and slow. Only then did Goro press a kiss to his shoulder blade and whisper the words he couldn’t say aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest fic I've written, and it's all smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please comment if you liked it! Thank you all for reading.


End file.
